Loss in Wars
by Headsup 7up
Summary: Everyone loses something from the cause of war... but things can also be gained and found. A torn soul shall be mended and a TRUE love shall arise throughout the universe....... in time.


Two powerful beams clashed inside of the mysterious dark crystal as good and evil fought for the well being of the planet.

"We have to fight it!" a girl's shout sounded out throughout the battlefield. Fire burned across the place eating any thing in its path sometimes singing the six warriors struggling in this battle to protect a little girl.

"We can't last much longer!" A girl with long raven black hair yelled back and winced as a chunk of rock sliced her arm for deadly rampaging winds had picked up and were throwing everything in sight. Her fuku red but visibly more so then it should have been, the skirt was half torn and she was limping with effort towards her leader.

"We have to last for the worlds sake!" a blonde girl stated standing with effort, her orange colored was fuku slashed at the waist allowing blood to slowly seep from a wound. A blue headed girl in an ice blue fuku applied pressure to the wound and looked to the thing that was causing this destruction. 

"We have to stop it!" she whispered with dying hope. The monster that was causing this destruction was called Wise Man! He seemed unconcerned with the stinging wind, his maddening laughter was only one of the other noises then penetrated the area. 

A girl in a green fuku clenched a fist and grunted as she removed the rubble that buried her leg and tried to stand, "We are strong enough, BELIEVE!" she shouted toughly. Her brown hair whipped about her face as she stood unwavering in this storm of death the little girl rushed towards her to help her stand.

"You must believe my friends it is the only way to defeat him!" the odangoed leader yelled, but she instead of wearing the fuku was wearing an elegant dress fit for a queen. A tiara of red hearts rested upon her golden/silver tresses as she fought with the all-powerful ginzuishu. A man beside her wore the armor of a king and supported her to his best avail with his energy and his love.

"We must win!" he whispered silently for there was no need to yell it because it was crossing everyone's minds.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU PITIFUL SENSHI COULD NEVER DEFEAT ME!!!!! ESPECIALLY NOT YOUR PATHETIC LEADER!!!" the mad man yelled hatefully, "HERE IS YOUR DEATH SAILOR MOON!!" and with that a power full blast of energy shot towards the 'odangoed' leader. 

"NO!" a chorus of shouts sounded, but only one was worth any help at the moment and it was extinguished almost as it sounded. A man stood weakly protecting his love. He slowly fell to his knees.

"MAMO-CHAN!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!" the cry of anguish echoed throughout the dark crystal emitting off waves of power. As the "queens" concentration was distracted the blast from her crystal weakened and the dark power slowly crept towards the group. A little girl rushed towards the man tears running down her face, her cotton candy pink hair flew in the wind.

"USA FIGHT DON'T LET HIM DEFEAT YOU!"

"but…" 

"NO IF YOU DO THAT WE ARE ALL DOOMED ANY WAY!!!" with that he fell forward hitting the floor soundlessly, yet it was so loud in the "queens" ear.

Furious eyes placed them selves upon the warrior of light and hope, "I WILL KILL YOU!!!" she yelled slowly as her outfit switched from an all powerful queen to that of a moon princess with a upturned gold crescent moon upon her brow. The dark beam gained some more.

Hands linked together behind the princess in defiance to the monsters gain and ultimate powers of the planets were called upon. 

"MERCURY STAR POWER!!!!!"

"MARS STAR POWER!!!"

"JUPTIER STAR POWER!!!"

"VENUS PLANET POWER!!!"

"IMPERIAL MOON PLANET POWER!!!!!!"

The combined powers regained some balance in the fight but it wasn't enough and the mad man laughed, "SEE YOUR TO WEAK TO STAND AGAINST ME!!!" his laughter continued. 

"No... No… NO YOU WON'T WIN!!!!!!!!" the young girl yelled as waves of white energy surrounded her, "I HATE YOU!" with a final yell the energy formed a second ginzuishu and created a pillar of light that resonated with power. 

"CHIBI-USA FOCUS AND ATTACK HIM!" the moon princess ordered and the young girl proceeded in completing the task. 

"NO THIS CAN'T BE HOW IS THERE A SECOND CRYSTAL!!!!" Wise man yelled stunned, "I CAN'T DIE NOT WITH THE POWER OF THE DARK CRYSTAL ARRRGGG!!!" and with that the evil being was defeated and he fell away to the deathly winds as they died down. The sailor senshi rushed towards the fallen prince to try and reawaken him.

"Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan wake up." The futile cries of the weak warrior penetrated the air. There were tears on all of the senshi's cheeks most of all Usagi's and Chibi-usa.

The dark crystal was slowly evaporating in to the air as the prince stirred, "Usa-chan I'm not going to make it no matter what. I know," there was a pause to cough up some blood and before he could speak again he was interrupted. 

"No, no more I know we are after all in love and no matter how closed off you were to me or ANY ONE else I could always feel what you needed my dear prince. I will not lie and let you die my dearest, because I love you with all my heart and you dying would kill me." She stated waterfalls of tears falling down her ivory cheeks.

"Usako… look at me," the prince asked, "I have more than one thing to make up for in my life and that would be lying to the perfect angel, an angel sent here on earth to protect us, the people." 

"Mamoru what are you talking about." Venus asked.

"yes we all know the story of the moon kingdom where the prince of earth and princess of the moon fell in the most sincere love unbreakable by even the GODS." 

"What he means is that he isn't my dad sailor senshi." A childish voice sounded out. 

"WHAT???" the senshi bellowed, "that isn't possible!"

"Chibi-usa is right girls, Usa I am not and I am your soul mateall at once." Mamoru said between gasps of breathe, "I love you Usagi and always will but… I am not who you think I am. I am merely half of your soul mates soul." 

"What…? How can you only be part of a soul!!!" mercury gasped.

"I am only part because my other half has closed me off. That is why this body was created, so I could get to you and get you to find my other half and unlock me within him."

"I'll do it Mamo-chan! Any thing for you!" The tearful princess looked at him with New Hope.

"NO any thing for him, look I don't have much time left before the darkness takes me," everyone sobbed at this, "but it will not be the same even when you do unlock this part of your soul mate! And it will be a completely different person but no matter how this person acts underneath it will be deep inside that his love for you will lay. He will know nothing of the silver millennium until you find a way to unlock this part of his soul and even then it will not be the same as now!"

"But how am I going to find him… it is impossible!" Usagi half wailed as the king started to disappear in a bunch of sparkles.

"My dear, nothing is impossible if you follow your heart…" his voice faded as he disappeared completely.

As the tears fell down all of the girls eyes Usagi's silent whispers could be heard incoherently, "I will find you my love and I know the way…" and with that Usagi stood slowly. 

"OH HOLY GINZUISHU," Usagi started out her chant.

"Usa what are you doing?" the senshi of Jupiter asked, as she and the rest of the weakened senshi looked up towards there distraught princess, "FREEZE ME IN FOREVER ICE UNTILL MY SOULMATE IS REBORN!"

"USA NO!" they all yelled simultaneously but it was already to late as the princess was closed up in a crystal sphere and shot off into the sky.

After that happened no more enemy's appeared to terrorize the world called earth as family and friends mourned over her death.

But of course this is merely how the story begins…

@@@@@@@@@@

okieesssss I know that this is weird and not my style but this idea popped into my head and I just had to do this. I am kinda tired of always seeing or writing betrayl fics and this came t me it was like WOW!!!!! I really hope that you enjoy this though I've no clue on where I'm going with this…. Whatever!!! *grins* please if you have any ideas you want on here feel free to send them to me and….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! Now that that is across the board… toodle loo peeps!!! 


End file.
